


One hit is all it takes

by NoriHelliot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoriHelliot/pseuds/NoriHelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have forgotten everything about your Sans and everyone else in your timeline all because of Chara throwing you into the void. During your travels in the void you come across Error Sans who helps you remember but little do you know he has his own ambitions in mind, now you're back in your timeline with the power to resurrect monsters...heal souls but what you want most is to find Sans before it's too late. One hit is all it takes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outindaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outindaylight/gifts).



> Have a good read I know it's not that good but I'd like to make stories for those who want them, so they can read them and like them even if it's really bad. I want to get better so more people will appreciate my work, that's all I want...I have to thank TacitLady for inspiring me to write my own fanfics, she's really good and you should check her out! It's called, 'No Funny Business'. Go read it if you haven't already, you're bound to have a bad time if you don't.

You remember...

"No, please no!"

You remember everything...You had touched, and prayed for every pile of ashes you came across.

You remember it all... "I'm so sorry, just give me time please!"  
"Do you r-e-really r-e-member O-Or do you just r-e-member what I told you?  
"Error please stop, I don't have time for you!"  
"..." "Ok bye."  
You stopped running coming across another pile of ashes.  
"Wait!"  
"What now?"  
"I want you to stay just for a little while...please?"

"...Fine since you're having such a bad time...."

"Thanks."  
After hearing Error go quiet you picked up your pace tremendously.  
"Please be alive please!"  
The sound of a wooden guitar caught your attention but what hooked you most was the voice singing with it.  
"Wise men say, only fools rush in but; I can't help falling in love with you.

A few tears fell down your cheeks. He was ok Sans was ok! You didn't care if he didn't remember you or even if he loved Toriel in this timeline, all that mattered was that he was alive.  
"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? But I can't help falling in love with you..."  
Although he wasn't facing you the sight of him made your heart clench tightly in your chest.  
"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes somethings are meant to be. Oh take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you..."  
Upon listening to him sing you didn't know how close you'd gotten until he turned looking right into your eyes.  
"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes somethings are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you, for I can't help falling in love with you..."  
He wiped the tears that fell from your eyes but they didn't stop. His gentle smile and glowing soft eyes both directed at you.  
"I was just...singing about you." 

"Sans, you...remember me?" 

"What kinda question is that? Of course but I thought you were gone so,"  
He averted his gaze, “I decided to stop being a lazybones and go take care of Chara after...saying goodbye to you."  
Your eyes widened your fingers finding Sans coat, digging deep into the fabric.  
"Sans no you can't! Please don't!"  
"They killed Papyrus Y/N I'm sorry. I have to pass judgment."  
He pressed his teeth against your forehead holding you tight.  
"Wait Sans at least let me help! Just let me come with you!"  
"I couldn't bare losing you too, just remember...we'll always be singing the same tune."  
"Sans wait I can-"  
In a burst of blue flames he disappeared. "Heal..."  
"SANS!!!"

A code formed next to you following right after was a pitch black portal black portal.  
"Error, it's too late...I couldn't stop him."  
"Geez I didn't know my future girlfriend was a quitter." Normally you'd laugh at his humorous cruelty but you were not in a laughing mood.

"What else can I do Error?"  
"You're an idiot you know that, you have a gift straight from the programming of the game, it's what you get after successfully traveling between timelines without being erased, even Gaster applauded you."  
"Gaster...blow him a kiss for me next time you see him."  
"Yeah-yeah now hurry up you're being timed."  
You got to your feet and went back the way you came.


	2. One At a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope you'll have to read it to find out.

"So how exactly am I supposed to do this?"

Error Sans groaned taking your hand. You watched with a wince when his skeletal fingers forced four of your five fingers to ball while the remaining one was pointing. He guided that single digit into the middle of the pile of ashes. With a relaxed swirling motion he guides your hand away from the ashes. You watch in amazement as the ashes follow you, their gray soulless appearance becoming purple. Error Sans placed your hand at your side. The ashes in front of you continuing to swirl despite the fact your hands had stopped moving. Suddenly an upside down heart appeared, broken into two pieces.  
"Error, what is that?" Error Sans shifted beside you,

"That's a monster soul." You stared at it an overwhelming feeling of grief washing over you. 

"How do I heal it? how do I make this right?" you asked your volume rising. Error reached for the broken SOUL it floated in his skeletal hands. 

"Normally I wouldn't be able to touch these delicate little things, I usually end up destroying them...I guess since you're here it's prohibiting my glitches. You somehow make it alright." He looked up at you with a kind smirk, one filled with pure sincerity and you were sure you could sense hope in that smirk too.   
He wrapped his arms around your lower back. Your hands still held the Soul and the closer he got the warmer you got as you felt something release inside you loosening all of your muscles. You closed your eyes feeling the heat travel through your veins and right to your fingers. When you opened your eyes half way so they were lidded they immediately widened in awe at the sight before you.

A soft white light surrounding the soul but what also put you in a daze was the soft grayish blue hue dusting the skeletons cheek bones. His eye sockets were also lidded and he looked as if he was holding his first borne child.  
That look felt familiar to you as if you'd seen it so many times and when he looked into your eyes you felt your heart beats volume crescendo in your ears. It was slow as if you were lying in a hospital fading away but it felt warm like the glow in your hands. In the heat of the moment when you could hear not a single sound when the light flashed your lips pressed against his teeth. Parting for air your eyes opened slightly to look into his widened sockets, his small blips of light focused on you. The soft hue of grayish blue now a more concentrated baby blue.  
Your eyes widened and you clamped your hands over your mouth your own eyes widening at shock of your actions. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too-" He smirked, shaking his head. He put his hand on the back of your head pulling your face closer to his skull. 

"You're cute ya little glitch," you didn't get to question what he whispered at the end for you were too busy with the kiss you were receiving. When you felt wetness prod at your bottom lip you opened your eyes in surprise. There was a dark forest green tongue pressing against your bottom lip. He was looking at you suggestively so you slowly opened your mouth and he wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside the wet cavern. Before things could progress a voice spoke out.

"U-Um s-sorry to disturb you but w-what's going on?" You and Error Sans immediately pulled away from each other. You were a blushing mess while Sans was looking away with the most pissed off expression you've ever seen him with the blush still in tact.

"Uh that was a kiss...a french kiss to be exact," you muttered not meeting the dinosaur like creatures eyes. 

"N-No I know that but um I mean...I thought I died. That human...killed me."   
You attempted to smile but it seemed force and only Error Sans could tell he also took notice of the way you balled your fist.

"You did die, and I'm really sorry not all humans are like that, that thing that struck fear into your soul was not a human nor monster, it was a servant of (insert your beliefs here-)."   
The small yellow dinosaur seemed worried. In an attempt to ease her nerves you got down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry you're safe now I promise." The small yellow creature opened its mouth. 

"You're F/N aren't you? I'm right aren't I, yes how could I forget! It is you!"

"How do you know my name," you asked with a surprised look on your face. She looked hurt by your words and then you wondered if you did know her from somewhere.

"O-Oh I-I must be thinking of someone else. S-Sorry." Error Sans pulled you closer to him his hand intertwining with your own.

"You used to know her, her names Alphys used to be head scientist of the Royal Guard." Your eyes flashed red a splitting pain forming in your head. You groaned using your free hand to place it on your head. 

"A-Alphys...you like a fish...girl right? H-Her name is Undying right?" you ask eyes squeezing shut. 

"I-It's ok you don't ha-have to try to remember Y/-" 

"No it's Undyne right," you smiled a pained expression soon took place after the horrid pounding turning your facial expression into a grimace. 

"Y/N....thank you- y-you didn't have too." Alphys rubbed at her eyes trying to get the tears to stop flowing. She hugged you and you did your best to hug back since Sans refused to let your hand go. 

"For now head home I have a lot more monsters to resurrect I have to save my current Sans too...then when I get back we can watch anime and I'll write another script for your foreplay with Undyne." She nodded a blush forming on her mug.   
Error Sans closed his eyes his power shooting through you. You floated above the ground your feet moving as if they were roller skates, forward a little, backwards a little. You were a mere two inches off the ground though yet it was still cool. You pressed a kiss against his cheekbone.

"Thanks." He smiled with a wink. You waved to Alphys then off the two of you went. Sans flying right by your side as you skated over the ground at the same speed as his flight. This time you weren't going to sit around and be useless, this time you were going to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" he asked you keeping you steady as you doddered.  


"Y-Yeah I'm fine." He placed a hand on your back rubbing it in smooth circle motions. It was relaxing as it was calming.  


"Alright don't force yourself k?" your eyes widened, “How did he- is it that easy to see? I’m not weak!”  


"I-I'm fine! I've only resurrected six monsters! I-I can't s-stop now! I can't stop!"  


"If you're running on empty you're not going to get far doll face." He chuckled his hand leaving your back to take refuge in his jackets pocket..  


"Don't treat me like I'm weak!" In a flash of blue suddenly you found yourself on your butt. You looked up into a glowing dark blue eye.  


"You ARE weak, stop trying to tougher than you are, you're going to die."  


"Shut up! If I stop now my current Sans will die!" He reached a hand out to you but you slapped it away.  


"Y/N!" He yelled but you continued your fit glaring at him ferociously.  


"LEAVE ME ALON-" without warning multiple vines shot up wrapping around your body. They were thicker than normal vines and when you struggled against them they only pulled at you harder. They covered your mouth and one of your eyes leaving your one to glare at Error Sans with a glowing red eye, one you were oblivious too. They squeezed tighter to the point where you couldn't move as the sound of the vines binding around your waist, neck, legs, ankles, chest, and stomach increased.  


You closed the only eye you could see out of, your vision blurring. You made one last attempt to break free but in the end it was futile. You saw the small yellow flower pop out of the ground.  


"I finally found you! What did you think you could go around saving monsters as you liked without anyone noticing? Chara knows, they can feel the souls they've destroyed coming back but they’re too busy with that stupid skeleton right now." You knew he was talking to you but your one available eye was focused on Error Sans who seemed unsettled about something. He wasn't looking at you though. "So I thought if I helped out maybe...maybe they'll show me mercy." When Flowey turned around his eyes became smaller. Error Sans noticed how the flower began to tremble and he then too looked up at you and he immediately froze.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you have the same eyes as them?!"  


You smirked, 

"What makes you THINK they'll spare you for this? You foolish little weed… have you forgotten that I’m human too? I know how creatures like that work, I used to be one too, and I know for a fact I'd never spare something like you. Someone who believes they have all the control."  
He could see half of your smirk and the vines around you clenched even tighter. A loud crushing sound was heard and your head went slack.  


"Y/N!" Error Sans yelled.  


"H-Hah she's a lot a talk for a weak human!" Error Sans stared in shock unable to find words, tears beginning to form in his eyes before evaporating into nothing. A glare formed on his face his left eye glowing a dark blue.  


"She can't reset...and you killed her...I'm going to destroy you."  


"Hah a weakling like you? One hit is all it takes!"  


"I'm not like the Sans of your timeline If you like we can test out my power." Three timed, claps came to their attention. They both looked to where it came from surprise overtaking both of their faces.  


"What a grand show Flowey...I loved it but the dialogues in the books were better...however now it's time to close the book on us." You moved your arms the vines tearing and falling onto the ground in pieces.  


"W-What b-but I broke your neck and all the bones in your body!" You took a slow step forward then another and a few more until you stood right in front of the small yellow flower, towering over him.  


"How about I do Chara and I a favor," you grabbed Flowey by his stem, "and just kill you and save both of us some time."  


Flowey's eyes widened in fear, 

"O-Or you could spare me," he said with almost pleading eyes.  


"Spare you? That sounds like a wonderful fantasy but wake up Flowey this is reality." Flowey bit his lip.  


"Yes it is and you're supposed to be a good human so spare me!" Your hand around his stem loosened but tightened again as your smirk grew bigger.  


"Why spare someone who killed the entire underground just for shits and giggles. You only pretend to feel regret when it'd benefit you. Why-" you gripped his stem tighter "would I spare," you plucked him from the grass despite his struggles, "A Rat. Like. You." You pulled tightly at the Flower attempting to tear him apart, your eyes glowing a frightening red.  


"Stop ahgh! P-Please stop I'll do anything!" You stopped and glared at the flower your smirk still in place.  


"Ah the rat tries to save its own life how pathetic but I suppose I'm listening."  


"I'll do anything you want!" you noticed the bruises forming on the flowers cheeks and the fear in his eyes. He saw Chara in you. Your eyes reverted back to e/c you had calmed down enough to see what you had done. You rubbed your thumbs over the bruises causing him to flinch.  


"I-I apologize, I did not mean to go this far…however I will NEVER forgive you for what you did in that timeline."  


"How'd you even know?!"  


"I guess you could say I've been watching for a long time," you gasp a smile etching itself onto your face. That small flutter in your heart sending something to your mind…it was a memory! "Error, I remember...I remember watching the timelines, but…that's it everything else is still blank," you mutter the last part in a nonchalant tone.  
Error Sans smirks awkwardly, as if he’s nervous and points to Flowey. You nod at him turning your attention back to Flowey. "I want you to do whatever I say, no matter the timeline, even if I forget and although you no longer have a soul it doesn't mean you can't promise on whatever is in there."  


"F-Fine! I promise full honesty, an-and loyalty to you on the very thing keeping me in existence. There now let me go!" You smiled rubbing your forehead against his.  


"Good job Asriel." He looked up at you in surprise you could see a shadow of what you'd usually call a blush. As soon as you placed him on the ground he immediately disappeared.  


"What the hell was that all about?" Error Sans asked confused and still slightly nervous. Why was he so nervous?  


"In my time here I learned that if a monster makes a promise on their soul, they're bound to it so if it's broken whatever consequence the promisee ensues is what it will be. In my case Flowey will slowly, painfully die," you explained. You doddered over to him leaning on him for support your arms falling slack feeling your strength drain. "I'm sorry for being so difficult to put up with, you were right, I am weak but I want to get stronger. Sorry Error, take care of me...a little bit...longer." you fell asleep in Error Sans arms too weak and tired to do anything more. You weren't a super human, you pulled those vines away by pure built up anger and adrenaline of almost being killed and working hard to fake your death. Everything takes determination, but determination takes energy and having no energy can take away one's life.  
Error Sans sighed holding you bridal style. "We still have time, my little glitch..."


	4. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope read to find out

You opened your eyes squinting at the light atmosphere. "Where am I?" you noticed long blue almost translucent threads around your legs, stomach, and arms. "What the hell?"

 "Oh y-y-y-you're a-a-awake. It's about time s-s-sleeping b-b-beauty."

"What's the meaning of this?" you asked looking at the dark void above you where the threads appeared from.

"I didn't feel like ca-carrying you so I just used my threads." He said in a nonchalant tone with a shrug of his shoulders. You tried to break free only for them to tighten. Error Sans stopped walking.

"There's no use struggling, you're still weak from b-b-b-before. Plus I'm s-stronger t-than you." Your eyes squeezed shut the searing pain making itself present. Every place his threads came in contact with your skin burned like fire.

 "E-Error let me go you're hurting me." He stopped walking his hands in his pockets.

 "Oh I'm sorry, s-s-s-s-sweetheart this is nothing compared to what I can really do." You started to fully take notice of how much his voice distortion had increased.

"E-Error why are you acting so strange?" Your heart froze when he turned his skull.

 "I've ALWAYS been this way doll face, it's you whose been acting strange." Your confusion was obvious but he paid no heed.

 "Error!" He smirked which didn't give you much hope.

 "I've always wondered why ya never-" he stopped his smirk falling from his face.  Almost as if he received a message you couldn't see.

 "Time is running out we have to hurry." The threads around you tightened causing you to cry out. Unaware to you, a certain black skeleton's cheek bones tinged a baby blue.

From then on you resurrected monster after monster, but never did the threads loosen nor did they ever let you rest. If you slacked they'd tighten around your limbs leaving red marks that only got darker the more they tightened around you. The further you went the more your energy depleted, along with your DETERMINATION...what was the point of going on?

***********************

You watched as Error Sans forced a boy up to his feet who lacked arms. The boy looked at you and you forced a smile and nodded at him. He nodded back, kicked Error Sans, and ran off. You didn't understand how it had come to this. The very first monster you resurrected...Alphys made you feel good because he was there filling you with warmth showing you how to save these monsters.

He showed you a side of him you had never seen before, and getting caught in the moment you kissed him but he kissed back so it had to have meant something! That's what you wanted to believe but...with such a lack of DETERMINATION and the will to keep moving forward what was the point of even thinking anymore?

The threads around you loosened allowing your body to fall to the ground. "Only three more to go."  you heard him but said nothing allowing yourself to inhale the scent of the ground you lied on. He turned in your direction. You could hear him getting closer but you continued to ignore him.

He lifted your face by your chin so you were face to face. "What's this giving up already?" You didn't respond and it seemed to bother him. "Hey I'm talking to you." He still got no response. "Answer me!" you averted your eyes to the left to look at the ground.

He pulled your face closer and clenched your jaw tighter. "Stop ignoring me." You smirked and then began chuckling softly. "What’s so funny?”

"What's the point? It’s probably too late anyway, I don't want to go and see that. Besides how can I go on like this? Tied up by strings like a fucking puppet." 

He gave you a crooked smile and put his thumb on your bottom lip. "You're far too precious to kill but I still have a way to get what I want."

He pushed his thumb in your mouth and you couldn't stop him with your teeth it was too late for that. He played with your tongue and as messed up as it was it turned you on. Your mind was no longer the bottomless pit now it was set on high alert. It tried to devise a plan for escape but before you could put your plan in action he removed his thumb. The threads that were slack against your limbs tightened again pulling you off the ground, spreading your legs in an open leg sitting position.

They tied your hands behind your back and pushed your chest into Error Sans who was smirking like an idiot. "Oh come on doll face don't look so fierce, relax otherwise you're gonna regret it." Without a second to spare he thrust his dark forest green tongue into your mouth, you tried to move away but were restricted by the threads. He kept pushing his tongue farther in until it was going down your throat.

Unable to breathe you attempted to get him to stop but it seemed to encourage him and he kept going. Your saliva dribbled down your chin while he moved his tongue in your mouth. You were starting to lose the battle. Your brain was shutting down and now all you could feel and hear was Error Sans tongue moving in your mouth. Well you were whining a bit too. He pulled away looking at your face. You were flushed and the sight of you with your eyes so submissive only made him want to do more, so much more.

"Do you want more?" he asked in a tone deeper than his normal one, not that you could tell. You nodded and he laughed. "I knew it, it actually worked. No version of you could ever get over a Sans no matter which one they are...I hold the same thing over you as he does..." you didn't hear the last part but you didn't care. You just needed a little more.

"Well sorry to leave ya...hanging by a thread doll face but we have to go times a wastin." Your mind came back to life at his pun. You gave a small chuckle and now you felt it, the determination building once again. You don't know why but you had to forgive Error Sans...maybe it was because he was a Sans...but you knew he was right a kiss from any Sans could make you forget how to tie your own shoes but that didn't matter now.

You noticed the threads disappearing and you looked towards Error Sans. "My threads were tired of holding you, lose some weight." You blew a raspberry at him and puffed out your cheeks but you knew that wasn't why. This time he regretted it. You wanted to remember about when you and Error Sans had first met but you didn't have the time. Not that he'd let you remember anyway  he only told you the basics. But you still wondered why he never told you the rest.

"Let's try this again shall we?" you nodded already feeling the skating motion picking up.

"Let's go Error."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it to find out

"So you're Undyne, it's nice to meet you again."

"Whoa Y/N you look fucking terrible! Guess that means you put a stop to that little demon right?" you shook your head not having thest courage to look back into her eyes.

"They're still out there and Sans is there too...I came back to resurrect all the monsters they killed so I don't have time to stand around and chat I have to move on. I'm sorry please understand. C'mon Error." You sped off leaving Error behind but you knew he could catch up.

"If Sans is with Chara then who the hell are you?" Undyne summoned a spear. Error Sans chuckled,

"You don't want to do that Undyne." Undyne raised her arm to throw the spear but was stopped by the blue threads that wrapped around her arm. More wrapped around her other arm lifting her off the ground.

 "What are you gonna do kill me? Y/N's going to find out and when she does you're in for it." Error Sans raised an redeyebrow.

 "How would she find out? To her you're just another pile of ashes, I could simply tell her she missed one that deserved to stay dead. Y/N isn't like Frisk, she doesn't forgive everyone as easily so, if I told her you were a corrupted Amalgamite you would not be coming back.'" Undyne's eyes widened, she grit her teeth.

"Besides I'm just hanging around till we meet up with the Sans of this timeline."

"For what?"

"So I can kill him." Undyne struggled against the threads growling at Error Sans.

"I'm going to kill all of her friends too so she'll have no choice but to be with me forever...with me and blueberry." Undyne finally pulled a few threads loose.

"You really are a buff fish but..." a thicker thread wrapped around her neck and her breath was caught in her throat.  "You should've known by now that I had planned to poof you like a crystal gem. I really don't care about this timeline, and once all of you are dead she'll want no part of it either and I'll erase your world right off of the grid."

Undyne pulled at the thread around her neck. "Y-our v-oice is pretty monstrous huh? W-Wonder how s-she even manages to stay a-around you." The thread around her neck loosened and she could breath again.

 "So there's something you want to say," Error Sans asked his eyes spilling blue lines.

"I'm sure I'm not supposed to but I remember meeting Y/N in a timeline unlike this one where she was in control, she was kind but then one day she killed everyone. I was the only one who survived. When I saw her in the judgement hall she wasn't the same Y/N I knew back then and know now. She was like Chara but worse off. She had called herself the creator of the timelines and the destroyer of everything she found boring. To know she killed everyone just because she was bored really broke me but I do know at the same time she was fighting herself trying to stop because the few people she couldn't kill were Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby(including his daughter). Everyone else was just another monster."

She looked up at Error Sans her eyebrows furrowing. "So I think that maybe all of it got to her. She lost her timeline just like you to Chara or Frisk or whoever! I remember it all, she told me even with the katana in her hand that she was sorry and she would reset our timeline as many times as it took to make it right but she could never get it right. She was hurting and I knew she was sorry so I couldn't hurt her. For some reason even after all of the complete resets I always knew what she was capable of, although she's only human."

Error Sans irises disappeared. "What are you trying to say?"

 "Y/N she's not like the little humans we know, she's bigger, stronger, and has a strange power over the timelines and universes that we don't know about. So if you do kill me you'll regret it. I don't know what you are but I know she can kill you if she really wanted too."

"Maybe you're right maybe she can, that's just more of a reason to break her. For now her soul is locked I can't touch it with anything other than my threads but that will change. I'm done talking to you good night Undyne." His threads retreated from the pile of ashes and reentered the void above him.

*********

"What's taking him so long?" you asked a loud. You sighed and decided to just be patient while you went on your healing spree. The scenery passing you by as if you were in a car looking out the window. The wind hitting your face was nice with the exception of a runny nose, and the occasional drying out of your eyes. You sped up a bit to hear the wind clearly  so your mind could drift. You had been through so much in such little time yet, you were thinking about other things.

  "Why did I kiss Error, he's not my Sans. He's different...he's not even really a Sans anymore. He's just an error. An anomaly." Just then you heard a ping and then you were tumbling to the ground. That drumming pain in your head was back. Your eyes widened, your ribs collapsing. You couldn't breathe. Your eyes flashed red. "W-What's nghah!" All you could feel was pain.

You could see something when you closed your eyes. Someone was standing in front of you. Their face was scratched out but you could see the rest of them. They had a large paint brush in their hand. Their skeletal hand. You noticed many different colored bottles across the persons chest you tried to make out other details but ýur vision was starting to get blurry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to kill you, but now that you're not really alive anymore I guess that makes things a lot easier huh?" The person held their sieletal hand and you immediately  knew they were male. "You'll help me stop him won't you? That's why you were created right? That's why I was created too. Nah maybe that's a bit too cliché...but you were the one who made me, I just know it, that's why you're so different right? You have the same origin as I do. I can't even acess your code, that's proof enough! That's why you're so special right?"

"S-Sans!" Someone grabbed your hand and your eyes opened. It was Error Sans and he looked worried but you could tell he was trying to hide it.

"You ok doll face?" You nodded clutching his coat tight. He wrapped his arm around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"E-Error...thanks." he grinned.

"Sure thing kid." both of your eyes widened. He sounded so much like your Sans. His voice distortion was low too. It went in and outall þe time but this time...it was different. He helped you up and looked away. "I know you're probably pretty worn but if we don't keep moving the Sans of this timeline won't make it." You nodded at him and started floating again.

Error Sans was also ready to move. The two of you moved faster than you had before. Time was running out. _"Paintbrush guy...who is it I'm supposed to stop?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I will take help from a select few people who want to help this story become a better one since I'm not all that great yet, it would be much appreciated! Even if it's only a little you're helping me a lot. I plan on finishing this even with how terrible it is so thank you for reading my story!


End file.
